


Called In

by eternitywrites



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz was <em>supposed</em> to have the day off today and Aoba wasn't the only one who was frustrated by his sudden absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called In

Aoba had one finger over the little ‘x’ of the phone app on his Coil. He was burning up all over, lust and irritation wreaking havoc on his body. All he had wanted to do was talk to Noiz, hear his voice after he had left the apartment for work on what should have been his day off so early in the morning Aoba was too zonked out in bed to feel his goodbye kiss.

Not that he wasn’t getting exactly what he wanted at the moment. But Noiz was in some kind of mood, and now Aoba was receiving far more than he bargained for from him.

"Are you going to hang up on me?" Noiz’s laughter on the other end of the line sounded a touch strained.

"I should," Aoba snapped. "You need to stop being so inappropriate while you’re at work!"

"No, I need to touch you," he retorted. "I need to touch you so much. I had plans for us, you know."

Aoba’s hand fell away from his Coil screen and balled into a fist against his lap. It was hard to act like the responsible one when steam blasted between his ears. “Perverted plans, I’m guessing?” he mumbled, unable to stop himself from egging Noiz on.

"It was going to be nice and slow this morning, Aoba." Noiz licked his lips, his gaze bright and intense even through the video screen. Aoba took a bit of comfort in that. The feelings were at least somewhat mutual. "Maybe in the shower, first. We haven’t done that in awhile. You like that, right? When we’re both soaking wet and you’re grinding your ass in my lap."

Aoba looked away. He loved that, really. “It’s…nice.”

"But now our day together is shot because I’m here in my office when I should be in bed with you, so I have to —" Noiz took a deep breath. "Aoba, it’s _not_ going to be nice and slow tonight. Do you want my mouth all over you when I’m home?”

Crap. Aoba should have known Noiz would not be content to allow him to simply listen. He bit his lip before responding very quietly.

"Yes."

"How about my teeth? Would you like me to sink my teeth in you when I’m back?"

"Yes."

"Where? Where do you want me?"

"I...I—uh…" Aoba glanced up at the screen again, anticipation winding around him tight and hot. "My neck. And my chest. All over. And—and you know where else."

"Remind me, Aoba. Where else do you want my mouth?" Now he was grinning.

Aoba closed his eyes. “The inside of my thighs, brat. Like you didn’t already know!”

The sharp sound Noiz made in response had Aoba shivering.

"I’ll start there, then." His voice became low and soft. "Right when I walk through the door I’ll prop you up against the wall, get on my knees, and bite into your thighs just the way you like it. Maybe kiss and suck on them a little. I love the sounds you make when I do that. You get so loud, Aoba.”

"Ah, Noiz…" Aoba’s fingers curled into his pant leg. He absolutely refused to start jerking off in front of Noiz, but he was so hard and the four hours left between them felt like torture.

"We’re not going to make it to the bedroom. And I have a lot of pent-up energy to blow off so — "

_"Herr Noiz?"_

Aoba gasped. The voice that had spoken had been distant, fuzzy, not belonging to anyone he recognized, and most definitely not anything he wanted anywhere near the vicinity of their dirty conversation. He didn’t even think. He just hung up and dropped his Coil onto the coffee table as if it had turned into a hot coal.

It took several minutes of calming down for him to realize that he probably should not have cut the line off like that. He picked his Coil back up and pecked out a hasty apology with unsteady fingers. The reply was short and — if Aoba’s intuition was correct — carried a hint of a sour note to it.

**Noiz:**  
 _it’s whatever. my break’s over, anyway._

That was it. Aoba didn’t bother texting anything back. He knew there would be no response. The waiting game had begun, and Aoba wasn’t sure he’d be able to last with his body still flared up and aching for Noiz’s touch.

 

* * *

 

"You. Are. A. Jackass— _ah!”_

Noiz laughed, his sweaty palms sliding against Aoba’s hips. Each of Aoba’s words had been annoyed, trembling punctuation marks at the end of Noiz’s thrusts into his body.

"I had a tough time keeping to myself all evening," he murmured, shuddering when Aoba squeezed down on his cock.

"But why?!" Aoba whined. He began to bounce even harder on Noiz’s lap. Noiz groaned in bliss. "I-I thought you were mad at me for hanging up on you!"

"I wasn’t mad, but making you wait was fun. Look at you, you’re so frantic now."

Aoba grumbled, but Noiz didn’t expect him to stay coherent for very long, not with how fast they were moving. Instead, he bent down and nipped at Noiz’s collar bone. The bolt of pain had Noiz hissing. God, Aoba turned him on so damn much.

"And you looked so hot over Coil," he whispered in his ear. "Blushing and needy while telling me you wanted me to bite your thighs. Did I do a good job when we finally got around to that part?"

"Yes," Aoba sobbed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes…"_

Hearing that wild chant had Noiz’s blood boiling in his veins, but when his hand reached for Aoba’s cock, Aoba grabbed his wrist and shook his head into Noiz’s neck.

"Not yet. _Please,_ not yet!”

"You want more? I’ll give you more. Anything you want." Noiz grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down into the mattress, sliding against him and back into him before he could recover. Aoba moaned and dug his fingers into Noiz’s biceps. In their new position Noiz could see all the marks he had left on Aoba’s pale throat, and it spurred him into a furious, mindless pace as Aoba’s nails moved to scrape searing trails up his back.

"Y-you’re so—!" Aoba tried to speak again between his ragged panting. "I—fuck! Noiz, please!"

Noiz didn’t have to decipher what Aoba meant. Moments later, Aoba grabbed his face and crushed their lips together, working his mouth as if he was trying to devour Noiz. And Noiz loved the ferocious desperation, loved the way they were so wrapped around each other he could no longer tell their bodies apart. The last of his rationality completely lost, he shut his eyes and let sensation take him away as he pounded into Aoba, who accepted him with delighted cries again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> a piece cross-posted from [this ask](http://eternityswritingstuff.tumblr.com/post/90552551925/1-2-lets-ready-the-headcanons-ill-go-nsfwish) i got a couple months back.


End file.
